Tom's Ultimate Punishment
by sabbu123
Summary: It is midnight and Jerry tries to steal ice cream from Tom and it goes on as the usual chase. But when the master wakes up, it ends up as an unforgettable adventure.
1. The New Visitor

**Tom and Jerry: The New Visitor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tom and Jerry cartoon.**

It was midnight and Tom was hungry so he decided to get a snack. He quietly went downstairs from his bed (which was really just the floor) and opened the fridge. There was only fruit and vegetables which he really didn't like so he opened the freezer. There he saw it. He saw the most delicious caramel flavored ice cream that his master never allowed him to eat. He took the ice cream and opened the top. He tried taking a handful but unlucky for him Jerry came.

 _Oh that pesky little mouse,_ thought Tom.

 _Well lucky for me I don't mind cold caramel flavored mouse._

Jerry also wanted the ice cream but Tom was there. Tom was easy to handle but Jerry decided to give him a chance.

"So Tom, are you really sure you could eat all that ice cream by yourself?" Jerry asked.

"I don't see why not because after all, I can eat you too with the ice cream", said Tom licking his lips.

Jerry then knew it was no use trying to compromise with Tom so he pretended to be disappointed and walked inside his little mouse hole. Tom then took a spoon because the ice cream was to cold. He put the spoon inside and brought the ice cream to his mouth, just then, Jerry came right then and jumped on Tom's spoon.

"Yum Yum! Ice delicious ice cream with delicious mouse. This will sure be my day, or night", said Tom.

Jerry not only likes cheese but he likes all dairy products. But the ice cream was too cold for him to take himself so he decided he would trick Tom into bringing it to his mouse hole. Jerry then did something Tom did not expect, he kicked the ice cream at his face even if it froze his feet for a second, it was better than carrying it to his mouse hole.

"COLD, COLD", Tom yelped.

Tom got mad, so he grabbed a pan from the counter and tried to swat Jerry. Tom swung at Jerry with the pan, he dodged it.

"JUKE", Jerry said as he smirked.

"ARGGH", Tom swung again

Jerry Dodged, "Juke again", Jerry laughed.

Now Tom got mad. He swung the pan so hard he didn't see where he was hitting and smacked on his foot instead.

"OW, I NEED ICE, ICE ICCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE"

So he took the ice cream that was on the counter and rubbed it on his foot.

Jerry then just burst out laughing. Tom ice cream is for eating not for rubbing on dirty swollen feet you Dumbo, Hahahaha".

"OH JERRY I WILL NIBBLE ON YOUR LIMBS TILL YOU BLEED", Tom yelled.

Jerry's plan was going perfectly well, not only he will get the ice cream but he will get Tom in trouble. Too bad, he should have shared the ice cream with me thought Jerry.

Just then, "TOM, TOM, OH YOU SHALL HAVE IT FROM WAKING ME UP, YOU LOAF, ALL YOU EVER DO IS EAT EAT EAT", said a voice coming from the stairs.

Oh no, Tom's master was coming and if he got in trouble, Jerry couldn't get Tom into giving him ice cream.

"JERRY YOU GOT ME INTO THIS TROUBLE AND YOU SHALL PAY".

"Now, now, don't get so mad, all you had to do was give me some of that delish and none of this would have happened."

Now Tom decided he was once and for all, going to eat Jerry. Tom trapped Jerry by swatting the pan around him. He got a plate and sealed the pan. He took the pan and put it in the oven. Done, Even if he had gotten in trouble he still had a delicious snack to eat.

"THOMAS", Tom's master came with a bat to give him beat.

"I had given you warnings many times, and it is now time to teach you the lesson I always wanted to teach you. She put the bat down.

Huh? Was Tom not getting a punishment? Was he being given another chance again? No, she said she was going to give him the lesson she always wanted to give him. Tom was confused.

His master than grabbed his neck lightly and then took his collar out. "Thomas, I am going to send you back to the animal shelter I took you from. I thought you were the right cat but, you are too much of a burden to me. Tears came to her eyes. From now on you are not my cat anymore."

What Tom did not want to be sent to the shelter again, it brought so much terrible memories. He pleaded with all his voice but all that came out were meows.

"It's 3 in the morning and the animal shelter is open all hours. I might as well just drop you off now". His master went upstairs to get her car keys.

No, Tom didn't want to go, because the shelter had bad food (In his point of view). Just plain cat food. He couldn't eat all the delicious items in his fridge. Well, it was his fridge. Tom didn't live here before. He decided to have his last good snack before he was kicked off of this house. He opened the oven and unsealed the pan inside it. But, nothing was in the pan, no mouse or nothing.

What happened was that when Tom thought he trapped Jerry in the pan, Jerry escaped in the split second Tom was sealing the pan with the plate. Jerry sure has some good agility skills.

Jerry was watching the whole thing in his mouse hole. Sure he hated Tom; actually he didn't hate Tom at all. He just liked to play pranks on Tom. Jerry considered Tom as his best friend. He actually felt bad; and lonely when he heard that Tom was being taken to the shelter. He remembered the good times he had with Tom when he was playing pranks on him or Tom was chasing him. It was good to have a buddy. Now Jerry was sad that his best buddy was being taken from him. Jerry started crying. Plus, Tom never turned on the oven and he knew Tom just tried to put him in the oven because of his temper. He would have never eaten Jerry, never. Plus, if the master had gotten another cat, the new cat would surely eat him. He needed to save Tom.

The master came back downstairs, grabbed Tom and took him to the garage into the car. She turned on the car and opened the garage and drove out until Jerry couldn't see the car anymore.

Jerry knew exactly where the animal shelter was because Jerry used to live there in a small crack until he sneaked into the master's car when she was bringing Tom home. It 3:30 in the morning and Jerry decided to get a few hours of sleep before setting out to find Tom. Well he tried to sleep but he couldn't because he already missed his best friend even though it was only an hour. He took a bite of cheese on his small table which helped him go to sleep eventually.

The sun rose and it was 7:30 in the morning. What he saw after he exited his mouse hole totally freaked him out. A cat, there was a cat in the living room. But it was not Tom. Jerry looked at the cat's collar and saw the name Dennis. Dennis looked ferocious with a lot of scars on his body which meant he must have gotten into a lot of fights. Just then, Jerry saw Spike and Tyke behind him. Spike was a dog and Tyke was his son.

"Spike and Tyke, welcome our new visitor, Dennis who will be taking Thomas's place", said the master.

Spike looked relieved that Tom was gone. Spike never really liked Tom never. He always considered Tom a nuisance.

Perhaps there will be peace in the house now that Tom's gone, thought Spike.

"Dennis, your job is to get rid of the mouse that lurks in this house. My previous cat always messed things up so you have to make sure you don't let me down", said the master.

Dennis would surely eat Jerry, unless he got out of the house to look for Tom. Yes, that was what he would do. Jerry had a secret tunnel in his room that leads outside the house. Jerry went through the tunnel and walked until he exited the house to the backyard. Just as he thought he was safe, he saw Dennis at his face.

"AHHHHH how- what- when- huh?" Jerry shrieked.

"Ya think me en idiot?" Dennis snarled. "I ave en excellent noze you no?"

Jerry had to get away fast or else he would be eaten by this new cat. Man, Dennis was fast, fast as thunder. He zoomed after Jerry and chased him around the house. He grabbed Jerry and dangled him above his mouth ready to eat him. Just then, a dog came and punched Dennis on the ribs. It was Spike!

"RUN, JERRY, I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS FIEND, YOU CAN GO SAVE TOM, HE MAY BE A NUISANCE BUT THIS GUY IS EVEN MORE OF A NUISANCE", Spike growled.

Man, Spike always saved Jerry always. Jerry wasn't exactly friends with Spike but he looked up to him. Jerry ran and ran until he was out of the neighborhood. He knew what he had to do next. He had to save Tom!


	2. Troubles

**Chapter 2: Troubles**

Jerry was hungry and thirsty. He realized too late that he should have packed some food before setting off. He already travelled a mile (Which is a lot for a mouse) and that there would be no point in turning back. If he went back, Dennis, the new cat would gobble him up. Anyway, the animal center was 15 miles away from the house and there were still 14 miles to go and he was not going at a fast pace.

Jerry scouted the area for food and water and eventually found a lake. He walked to the lake and started drinking. After he was done with his fill of water, he decided to take a rest. He sat and leaned against a tree and fell asleep. When he woke up he was between some strange looking vines that were closing in on him tightly.

"MPHM, MPHM MPHHHHHHM! I can't breathe!" gasped Jerry.

Suddenly, above the vines a head poked out with its mouth wide open.

"What MPH are mph you?" asked Jerry in a strange voice.

"Me, well Mr. Mousssse sssssir my name isssss Mr. Anaconda. But you may call me Sssssspencer and I am a ssssnake".

"A snake?" What's a snake?" asked Jerry even though he knew what a snake was. He was just trying to stall time. But why would an Anaconda be around this small like next to the city, it didn't make sense.

"A sssnake is sssomething that will eat you Mr. Mousssse".

Than Jerry realized that the vines weren't vines after all, it was the body of an anaconda, a type of snake. Just then, Spencer strangled Jerry even harder and Jerry was sure he was done for but suddenly heard a shoot and Jerry could finally breath, the anaconda had let go of him. Jerry saw Spencer lying on the ground limp with a tranquilizer in him.

"Man, we need better if this thing escaped", a voice said.

"I know but this is the 5th time he escaped and no matter how much security we place it won't work", another voice said.

Jerry looked up and saw that there was a man and a woman standing with tranquelizers. It seemed that the anaconda had escaped from the zoo. That made a whole lot of sense because why the heck would an anaconda be in the suburb park? Jerry had to be more careful so he quickly walked for another few miles. It was getting late and Jerry needed a rest.

Jerry found a tree near a few shops closed up for the night so he lay there and fell asleep. Not long after he fell asleep, he woke not long after and saw face to face, a pair of yellow eyes. Under those eyes was a mouth wide open, as if it were ready to eat Jerry. Jerry shuddered. It was an owl.

Jerry stood still with fear. Jerry understood fear for the second time. He had never known fear before. Never felt it. He didn't like it. He then decided that if he just stood there, he would be eaten so he ran. But the owl just flew chasing after its prey. Jerry came down to a Subway Sandwich building. He had an idea.

He pushed those doors that spin around just a little bit with all his might. Suddenly, an alarm sounded. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, the alarm kept sounding. Suddenly, a man came through the door with a gun at his hand. Wow, these people were so protective of their sandwiches and chips and whatever else they sold. At the sight of the man, the owl flew away frightened.

"Err, maybe just a false alarm", the man said.

These are advantages of civilized mice. They know what to do when in trouble. Jerry was starving so he followed the man into the door and sneaked into the kitchen and ate whatever sandwich toppings there were. Once he had his fill. He opened the door just a little to sound the alarm again because obviously, he didn't have much strength. The alarm sounded.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The man opened the door again and Jerry sneaked out.

"Man, either I'm hearing things or this alarm system is rigged", the man muttered to himself.

Jerry lies down at the tree and fell asleep again.

 _Meanwhile at the Animal Center…._

Tom found a friend, not really, because he is annoying His name being Roger. He was a "bit" of a chatter mouth cat. Well, it passed his time ever since he got kicked out of the house. It was only day one and it was already boring for him. No more chase days. No Spike chasing him. No ruckus going on. It was dead silent, Other than Roger of course. Tom sat in his cage curled up bored. Even Roger was taking a nap. Well for example, if Tom asked one question for instance.

"Uh hello, I'm new here so how is it like to just sit here being fed and all".

This is how Roger would respond.

"Well, it all is based on opinion. If you like to relax, you might like it here. If you are one of those energetic cats, you will hate it here. If you are like one of those Narcissistic cats who always look in the mirror every second, you will be freaking out, screeching all of a sudden. If you are like one of those annoying cats who all they ever do is-

"Chat all night and day until their mouths bleed like you", Tom felt like saying. But he was too tired to respond so he just ignored Roger. Well nothing interesting was really happening in the shelter.

 _Meanwhile, at the house…._

"SPIKE, if you continue this nuisance with Dennis any longer, you will get no food, UNDERSTAND!" said the master. "Oh my god, why am I talking to a dog, I'm crazy".

"Why do I only get in trouble", Spike complained.

"Cause newcomer's arrr special dude", Dennis smirked.

Spike was annoyed he couldn't really help much. First of all, he was chained to some miniature house and he couldn't do anything but sit there are scratch Dennis if he ever got the chance. He didn't like Tom of course. But he liked Dennis even worse. Well actually, if that was the only thing he can do, he was going for it. He lifted up his paw and swung it toward Dennis. Dennis just backed up a little.

"Sorry, but you arrr very powerless right now," Dennis laughed.

Just to taunt Spike, Dennis didn't go anywhere. He just kept on dodging every time Spike swung his paw towards him. Now Spike had enough, he used all his might to swing the dog house that he was attached to towards Dennis. Dennis could not dodge. The dog house hurdled Dennis smack into the fence. He was mad. He was just plain mad.

"U THINKS U SO SMART HUH?" Dennis growled loudly.

Spike grinned. Not only he managed to take down Dennis, just by doing that, the dog house wasn't nailed to the ground anymore. Now that he was free, he helped his son Tyke be free of his chains who helped Spike free of his chains.

"NO WUN WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH", growled Dennis again.

Spike put Tyke on his back who grabbed on tightly. Spike jumped over the fence and out to help Jerry on his mission. Dennis jumped over too. He wanted Spike to pay. He wanted vengeance. Spike ran passing many houses until he was out of the neighborhood. Dennis was chasing him and Tyke on Spike's back. Spike eventually got tired and rested in the same tree Jerry rested when he woke up with an anaconda.

When Spike woke up, he found Dennis on his belly.

"ARGGGH YOU SHALL PAY". Dennis started scratching Spike on the belly.

Spike giggled. "You may act tough but you are still a cat after all. We dogs have tougher skin then you know of. At least I am."

Now that struck Dennis. He couldn't do much now but he will take revenge on Spike some other time. No, Dennis did not want to live in the house anymore. He was going to be the rebel he was before. He was going to live as a street cat.

"ARGH, I will be back before you no of it SPIKE!". Dennis sped down the path.

Spike and Tyke started laughing. "That took him of didn't it Tyke".

"Yes and I'll be like you when I grow up daddy," Tyke said.

Spike and Tyke were going to return to the house, But not without Tom and Jerry.

 _Meanwhile, at the animal shelter…._

A woman walked into the building. She had lost 4 pets and a mouse in one day. Perhaps it was time she had only one pet. So her house wasn't chaotic. She walked up to a cat that was next to her previous cat, the cat's old name was Roger.

"Sir, I think I will take this cat", the woman said.

A man came up to her with some paperwork. She filled it out and right before she walked out of the door, she heard her new car meow.

"Bye Tom. Nice meeting you today."


	3. Dennis's Story

**Chapter 3: The Story of Dennis**

Dennis growled an angry meow. Nobody understood. Everybody thought he was just some mean old cat, which he was. But nobody really cared about why he was like that. Sure, just because something happened in his past doesn't mean that he should behave rude.

Dennis sat on the grass and then lay down. He eventually fell asleep and had a bad dream. It was about his life before he was taken to the animal shelter.

"Run, my friends, we can't be caught by that rebel!" Said a cat named Freckle.

Freckle was the leader of the group he formed, a group of cats. You see, when cats live on the streets, they always form a group of cats to keep themselves tough and strong. When a cat lives alone, they can easily be taken hostage to FiercePaw, the king of all street cats. FiercePaw isn't really a king. He is more like the king of all cat thugs. So anyway, what FiercePaw does is that he likes to cause a lot of mischief so he kidnaps cats and forces other cats to give Zombie food to let the kidnapped cat go.

"We need to split up guys", Greg, who was another cat said.

"But then one of us will still be caught!" said Jasmine.

"We ave no choice!" Dan said. Dan was Dennis. Dan was of course named Dennis after Spike's master adopted him.

So they all went in different directions. The thug who was chasing them was one of FiercePaw's men. But he was not a cat. He was a dog.

"Which one should I go after? Hmm, ahhh, I know, I'll chase after the scrawny cat. "I think his name was Dan?"

So the thug chased after Dennis who ran and ran. After a while, Dennis started to get tired. He saw a trash can so jumped and hid inside. But to his misfortune, another thug who was also a dog was inside. You see, Fierce Paw not only intimidated cats but he also intimidated dogs. (Also, FiercePaw hired dogs because he knew they would be loyal to him.)

The thug signaled the other thug by giving a bark and now Dennis was now cornered. It seemed that Dennis was in the clutches of the mighty FiercePaw. The dogs lead Dennis into a sewer. It actually didn't smell that bad, it must have been sanitized because it was being used as a hideout.

In the sewer there were a lot if cats and some dogs. You might think why nobody would have noticed all these animals. They did, they just never bothered to do anything about it. They led Dennis through some broken bars. The dogs stood there so he wouldn't escape.

"The boss will be coming to see you in a few hours. I suggest you eat the meal we will be giving you. It might be your last."

 _Back to the Present…_

Tom was lonely. Now that Roger was adopted, he was bored and didn't know what to do. Though Jerry could be annoying sometimes, he was still there for him in lonely times. Tom knew what he had to do; he had to break out of the Animal Shelter. Where he will go? Well whatever path leads to Jerry.

Tom didn't think much about his plan. He decided he was just going to wing it. When it was time for lunch, Amanda his feeder would open the cage before feeding him. Then, he would quickly scurry out of the cage and go out the doors. There wasn't much to his plan and he hoped that they couldn't catch him.

 _Back to the past…_

Dennis smelled the horrible scent of the sewer. Didn't have much to do so he just stood in the corner hoping his comrades would come and save him. Just then, a muscular cat came walking towards his cell, he figured it was FiercePaw.

"What do you want with me huh?" Dennis growled.

"Hey, hey, this will all be easy if you give me what you want."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Dennis growled even louder this time.

"All this time, I have been vandalizing belongings from all the cats just for the fun of it."

"YOU CALL ZAT FUN?"

"But this time, I want something bigger, something extraordinary. Something that will make dogs and cats fear me even more. Something that will make wild animals fear me. Heh, something that will even make even humans fear me."

"Ave you been peeking into people's fantasy novels", Dennis smirked.

"Heh, heh, heh heh heh, HAH, HAH, HAH."

"What's so funny anyway."

"As you see here, I'm nothing but a mere cat. Until I get all the ingredients."

"What do you mean?" Dennis was starting do get a little nervous.

"You will be part of my experiment. If you don't follow what I say, all your friends will be taken hostage."

"CAN YOU JUST ZELL ME WHAT IZ GOING ON?"

"I love it when my experiments are curious. From now on you are Experiment #33. So Experiment #33, I order you to get me mouse flesh for my final ingredient."

"AN INGERDIENT FOR WHAT!"

"Nothing that concerns you. I will be watching you to make sure you return with my ingredient. You may leave now."

 _Meanwhile in the Present…_

Amanda opened the cage.

"It's time to feed you Tom."

But Tom didn't have time for lunch. He scurried out of the cage running for the doors.

"Catch him, we cannot allow homeless cats!" Amanda TOLD EVERYONE.

Other volunteers went after Tom. Tom pushed through the doors and scurried outside. They were close to him now. Tom then saw a sewer and jumped inside. He finally escaped, or so he thought.

"Man, he got away. We don't have time for this. We need to feed all the animals." Amanda said.

Tom had to stay in the sewer for a while so he wouldn't get caught. But he later realized that it was a bad idea. Tom walked along the stinky sewer. It was mostly deserted except for some dogs. Strange, no street animals usually live in the sewers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FELLA?" a dog asked.

"Umm, I'm just passing by." Tom said nervously.

"Nobody's here unless they have orders from the boss."

"Um, ok I'll be taking your leave then-"

"HOLD IT! We are running short of experiments lately, the boss would probably like to see you."

Experiments… Tom did not like the sound of that. He wanted to melt down inside the sewer and disappear. The dog led Tom inside another chamber in the sewer. The dog stood there so Tom would not escape.

 _Meanwhile in the past…_

Dennis stood on the streets not knowing what to do. Experiment #33, he thought. What experiment? What final ingredient? Why does FiercePaw want the body of a mouse? Dennis didn't have a choice but to look for a mouse so he walked along the streets scavenging for his prey. It was dangerous walking on the streets alone without a group. He wondered where his group was or whether or not they escaped. Dennis was also tired so he lay down on the sidewalk and fell asleep.

That was exactly why when he woke up he was in animal shelter. He learned he was taken there because he was a homeless cat without an owner. How was he going to get a mouse now?

 _Meanwhile in the present…_

Dennis woke up. The reason he was always so grumpy was because his comrades betrayed him. It turned out FiercePaw's threat was just an empty one and that his so called comrades were with the enemy all along. The reason the thugs went after Dennis was because his "comrades" cornered Dennis and told the thugs where he was. If he couldn't trust his own friends, why would he trust other strangers.

 _Meanwhile in the sewers…_

"You haven't heard of me? FiercePaw?"

"Ok, I remember who you are now." Tom gave up trying to tell him he didn't know who he was.

"Ok then, I have a mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Find a cat named Dan. I think his name is Dennis now. Anyway, find him and drag him by his tail right to this spot."

Dennis? Tom saw him in the shelter. That was the cat that replaced him. Tom smiled. Even though he didn't like getting orders. This was the time to even things out with him.

"Alright, you got it."

FiercePaw was surprised. Nobody had taken orders from him that willingly. He would once again be reunited with Jerry once things are evened out with Dennis.

 _Meanwhile at an unknown place…_

"Sir, the ingredients of the antidote have been stolen."

"Ah, I see. It must have been that lost experiment."

"But sir, how is that possible?"

"It is not only us humans that are intelligent."

"What, you mean-"

"Yes, through research I have realized that it had to be true."

"Heh, I guess that makes our job interesting, right?"

"Yes, except that before he gets his paws on that antidote, we will get our hands on it."

"Yes, all our research will not go in vain."

 _To be continued in the next chapter…_


	4. The Secret of the Shelter

**The Secret of the Shelter**

Spike and Tyke where halfway there to the animal shelter. They had just finished their afternoon nap and snack.

"You think Jerry finally reached the Animal Shelter Daddy?" Tyke asked.

"Probably, I mean Jerry did leave way before us", Spike replied.

The fact was, they were wrong. Jerry had run into some trouble again. Except the good thing was, he wasn't going to get eaten. The bad thing was, he was lost. Jerry thought he had remembered all the directions to go to the Animal Shelter. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Based on his memory, he should already be at the shelter. But instead, he was standing in front of a huge junkyard.

"Huh, maybe I took a wrong turn at the last signal," Jerry said to himself.

Tom was heading toward the house to even things up with the new cat that took his place when he suddenly had a thought.

 _Wait, I wonder what Jerry is doing right now? Did he come looking for me or is he celebrating that I'm gone now?_

Whatever, if Jerry wasn't in the house he would eventually find him. All that mattered to him was crush Dennis in the face and drag him to that Freak face's sewer by his toenails. Well, only if he felt like it.

"I see ya escaped huh?" Tom heard a voice.

"How did YOU get here," Tom grunted.

"None of yer business," Dennis said.

"Well, I'm here to even things out here! Nobody takes my place!"

"Too bad, I'm now a street cat again"

"Why? Was it too much for you?"

"I have important matters to take care of so move out of me way!"

"No"

"Heh, whatever", Dennis just walked past Tom.

Tom ran in front of Dennis to stop him.

"What problem do ya have against me ya moron!" Dennis growled.

"FOR TAKING MY PLACE, THAT'S WHAT"

"I never wanted to be adopted anyway" Dennis muttered.

Tom looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say. He never met a cat who wanted to live on the streets, except Rugged Hugo. Rugged Hugo was one of those cats who loved to scrounge through trash cans looking for leftover apples or cans of soup people throw away. It's surprising how much food people throw away. Rugged Hugo apparently even found a pizza box with actual pizza in it! Strange, who buys pizza and doesn't eat it?

"What business do you have anyway?"

"Concerns you" Dennis replied quite calmly.

"Anyway, how'd ya get outta the Animal Shelter huh?"

"Cause I have a brain unlike you do?" Tom said. "I heard all about you in the shelter. They all hated you, for being the mean scoundrel you are. You have no right to take my place!"

"Man, you have some temper issues yourself!"

"ARGH, I COMMAND YOU TO COME WITH ME"

"Heh, as if I would obey" Dennis smirked.

Tom wasn't planning on taking Dennis to whomever that FiercePaw was. He was planning to take Dennis back to the shelter.

"How would you like to go back to where you came from?" Tom asked.

"Oh, not that horror place! You don't know what you're doing yourself, it's lucky you escaped."

"Afraid of not being fed properly?" this time Tom smirked.

"Do you even know about FiercePaw, or that shelter?"

"What? Does FiercePaw call you names?" Tom laughed.

Dennis lunged at Tom scratching his face.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU IGNORANT KITTEN!" Dennis shouted.

"I'm neither kitten nor ignorant. Now get off me!" Tom yelped.

Dennis got of Tom who had a slight scratch on his face.

"Now if you want to live, listen quietly to what I say." Dennis said.

"Fine" Tom said.

 _Meanwhile in the Animal Shelter…_

Jerry finally found his way to the Animal Shelter after getting lost. He didn't know what he did wrong but he found his way to his destination. He sneaked inside a small air vent to get in the building. He navigated his way through many twists and turns until he found the end. He slid out of the vent and found himself inside a strange room. It looked like a laboratory. But what would a laboratory be doing in a shelter? Suddenly, 2 men entered the room. Jerry intently listened to their conversation.

"How has your research been going Dr. Brad?" one of the men said.

"Excellent, here is our next test subject" Dr. Brad said. He was holding a cage, inside there was a small puppy.

"What are they going to do with that puppy?" Jerry thought.

"Man, I really want our old test subject back. It was our most successful one" the man said.

"Whatever, back then, our antidote was not complete. It still isn't sir, we need one more ingredient!"

"Yes, the body of a dead mouse. How hard can it be?"

Jerry's heart was pulsing. He was a mouse. What would happen if they saw him? He had to flee! But he also wanted to know what the 2 men were planning.

"Hard, mice are fast and hard to catch. Plus, we don't work for Animal Control, we are only innocent scientists who just need money."

"I wouldn't exactly call it innocent sir, but we are just doing our job"

"Ok, back to work", Dr. Brad said. They got out a syringe and opened the cage. Before the dog could escape, they stuck the syringe into its back.

"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF," the dog shouted.

Jerry understood what the dog was saying, it was asking for help. Jerry needed to help the dog. He couldn't just stand there while the dog was barking pain. Jerry ran in front of the guards. He realized he had no idea what to do.

"Well well, well, it seems, we have a rodent here, just what we need right now. Our luck is great today. Right Connor?"

"Ya, Dr. Brad, it is" Connor said.

Jerry jumped into the cage trying to pull out the syringe.

"Jeez, the mouse is smart, it's trying to help the doggy. The perfect mouse for us."

"Wait, I never knew that!" Tom said.

"Yes, the Animal Shelter is secretly a way just to obtain animals. They use the animals for their own purposes."

"What are their plans though?"

"I don't know, but they just use them for their lab work. They don't care of the animals survive or not. I believe what they're after now is a mouse."

"Wait, Oh my! What if Jerry is at the-" Tom didn't waste any time bolting towards the shelter.

Dr. Brad got his syringe full of poison ready to inject it into the mouse. Jerry couldn't escape because they trapped him in a small narrow cage. Just as they were about to kill the poor mouse –

"ARGGHHH! WHO DID THAT!" Dr. Brad screeched.

In front of their eyes stood a muscular cat with long claws dangling from its paws.

"Experiment #586! Get him!"

Dennis had told Tom all about FiercePaw. FiercePaw was once known as Experiment #586. Dr. Brad and Conner were doing their experiments on that cat while they came upon success. Dr. Brad and Conner's deeds were just for sport. It was just for the cruel fun of it. Anyway, they had come upon success in their experiment. They had developed a chemical that could lengthen the claws of an animal. This is why FiercePaw is called FiercePaw. But the problem was, since he had such sharp claws he broke out of the lab easily. Taking advantage of this power, FiercePaw terrorized all the animals of the city. Dennis inferred that FiercePaw is also looking for the same ingredients as them so he can use whatever chemical Dr. Brad and Conner were developing on himself.

"This is going to get tricky," Dennis thought. "Especially with Tom and Jerry around."

 **Author's Note: So, that is the end of the chapter. Hope you like how things are going so far. Please leave reviews on how you honestly think the story is. I welcome criticism and I will consider any suggestions given to me. Thank You.**


	5. Reunion

**Reunion**

Jerry was scared. He just wanted to go on a trip and get Tom out of the shelter. But now, was being carried away by two deadly paws. Paws that have 12 inch claws dangling from them. Someone called Experiment #586 was kidnapping him. Another bad thing was that Tom wasn't even at this so called Shelter. On top of that, 2 mad scientists were also chasing him for their own uses.

"Hit him with your Taser!" Dr. Brad shouted. Conner tried to dart FiercePaw with his Taser but kept missing because of FiercePaw's speed."

"YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE HERE! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUSY CITY YOU KNOW!"

"HEY YOU TOLD ME-"

"Hey, I need you to come with me now" a cop pulled by."

"Look at the trouble you caused us Conner."

Tom spotted Jerry and FiercePaw. He quietly crept into the sewer FiercePaw went into. He passed along the long empty walls. Jerry may have tried to rescue Tom but it was now Tom's turn. It was Tom's turn to rescue Jerry. After walking for a while Tom found the place Jerry was being kept, he hid behind a wall and eavesdropped.

"You know why you're here?" FiercePaw questioned.

"Not really but it must be I'm guessing you invited me to a dinner." Jerry said sarcastically.

"No. But, let me tell you something. After I came to dwell in this place, people came here to clean the sewer and stuff. None of them ever returned."

Jerry gulped.

"After that, they called this sewer the Abyss of Terror. But they never got to know the real story."

"You- You- k k i-

"Oh I'm not done yet. You have no idea on how much I suffered. Those people, they're monsters. But with suffering comes power. It is worth all that suffering so you can get that reward at the end."

"Eh?" Jerry was confused.

"There was a time where I was just a mere cat. I was a normal cat living my life until those monsters kidnapped me. They tortured me with injections every day. As the days passed, I began to notice my claws were growing. After a week, they were a full 5 in. long!" FiercePaw stated.

Tom was listening intently to everything FiercePaw was saying. Everything Dennis said was true so far. But Tom had to get more information to find out what FiercePaws plans were.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jerry asked.

FiercePaw ignored him. "After another week, they were 7 in. long. They were growing at a fast rate. I used those claws to gash those monsters and escape. I went to this sewer so nobody would see me and I kept it as my hideout. My claws continue to grow as I steal ingredients from the lab."

"Why do you want those ingredients?" Jerry asked.

"You and the cat will be the first to know this."

"The cat?"

Tom gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Conner shouted.

"Our recent reports are saying that animals are disappearing." The cop said.

"They're being adopted, what do you think?" Dr. Brad scoffed.

"I got a complaint from a volunteer of yours." He showed Conner a picture. "You know this woman?"

"She's Daisy Hickler, she volunteers for us." 

"Well, she complained that a few dogs went missing. You happen to know why?"

"We don't know what you're talking about! She is lying!" Conner said.

"Ok, but we got to keep you in police custody till then."

"Shoot."

"What?" Spike was surprised. Dennis had just told them the whole story. "I better catch up with Tom, now!"

Spike and Tyke ran into Dennis on the way. Dennis told them the whole story. At first, they didn't believe him but Dennis proved his point by showing Tom's old collar that was near the sewer.

"I knew you were there spying on us the whole time," FiercePaw said. "And you won't live to hear anything I was saying."

Jerry's heart beat fast. He had just reunited with Tom and was about to die. Jerry had to save Tom. But to do that, he had to battle FiercePaw. Jerry wondered if he had the guts to do so. One touch from FiercePaw's claws would pierce him. He had to defeat him with brains. Or take him on in an unexpected time. FiercePaw suddenly let out his paws to stab Tom, Tom dodged. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

"I'll take you on myself!" Jerry shouted.

"Hah, you puny little squirt can't even stand a second against me!" FiercePaw laughed.

Tom was speechless. Jerry had never stood up for him before. No, Jerry, wouldn't survive. Tom needed to help him.

"I'll help you take him on Jerry!" Tom said.

"Don't forget us!" to their, surprise, Spike and Tyke were standing there in battle position ready to fight.

"Hah! Even if it's 4v1 I can steal beat you in less than a minute!" FiercePaw laughed.

"Don't underestimate us!" Tyke did the unexpected. Tyke had never been this brave before. He was always the scared little one. Or so they thought. Guess they underestimated him too. Tyke ran towards FiercePaw and started pulling his tail as hard as he could.

"Ow! What are you doing? OW!" FiercePaw screeched.

Everybody stood there speechless as Tyke pulled FiercePaw by the tail.

"Don't count me out!" Tom exclaimed. He grabbed the helpless FiercePaw by ear and started pulling it.

"OW! THAT HURTS! STOP!" you might pull my ear out.

"Trust me, I'll pull just enough so it gets red." Tom said happily.

"Hey, I'll be happy to use him as a punching bag!" Spike started punching FiercePaw hard. Then last but not least, Jerry hopped on FiercePaw's nose and started pulling his whiskers . As they tortured the poor cat, FiercePaw whined.

"I had just enough of that! I will slice all of you now!" FiercePaw first aimed his claws towards Tyke but he couldn't reach. He then decided to slice the rest of them. He thrust at Jerry but he jumped off. He ended up piercing his nose.

"ARGHHHH! MY NOSE! MY POOR BLEEDING NOSE!" FiercePaw started screeching in pain! He got angry. Spike and Tom also stopped torturing him. He charged towards them but couldn't move. Tyke was sitting on his tail.

"Daddy! Can I have this tail as a toy when we get home?" Tyke asked eagerly.

"No son, that's fine. That's too violent for you, even if you're my heir. But I'll tell you this. You can play with it as much as you want now." Spike added laughing.

Tyke was a puppy but he was pretty strong. He started dragging FiercePaw everywhere who was already suffering enough because of his bleeding nose. FiercePaw was just not so fierce anymore. Everyone just stood there laughing. It was so funny, Tyke was only a toddler yet he was taming FiercePaw right in front of their eyes.

"Ok, you embarrassed me good now. I'll tell you that all I've said was a lie. The sewer isn't known as the Abyss of terror. I've killed nobody, and nobody ever even came here, so there you have it." FiercePaw muttered.

Now everybody was laughing even harder. This FiercePaw was pathetic. He was nothing when he couldn't use his claws. They were going to call him wimp from now on.

When Tyke got bored of playing with his "toy", he let go and set the suffering Wimp lying on the ground. They couldn''t do anything about his claws though. They would just have to stay sadly.

"We've done enough toying with our enemy. We have to destroy all the ingredients he has to prevent the scientists from getting them." Tom said.

"Heh, you can try all you want, but finding them will be impossible." Wimp laughed. "I'll tell you though; it's not in this sewer though. It's with my master. I never needed the ingredients anyway. My master did."

So there was another enemy. They had to believe Wimp though because there was nothing in the sewer.

"So who is this master of yours?" Jerry asked.

"You guys all know her. I'll tell you that." FiercePaw laughed.

There was only one other human being they knew.

"Roger! I've set your dinner on the floor near the dining table."

The cat came running down the hall and started licking his food.


	6. The Rescue Part 1

**The Rescue Part 1**

 **Authors Note: Someone asked on how to create an account, all you have to do is look at the top right corner of the screen and click the sign up button (next to the Log in icon). Just follow the instructions given to you after that.**

There were still a few things they had to know about FiercePaw. Or otherwise were calling him Wimp now, all because he had been tamed by Tyke who was only a baby. The whole group left the sewer after what Wimp (FiercePaw) had told them. They had to believe that he wasn't the mastermind behind the plan and someone else was just using Wimp for their own needs. It happened Dennis ran into them.

"What are you doing just hanging around here Dennis anyway?" Jerry asked.

"Heh, I'm gatherin info about ze two scientists. How'd your expedition with FiercePaw go?"

They all told what had happened and Dennis laughed at this but suddenly stopped.

"Heh, that wimp deserves it. But who do you think he means by his master?"

"That's exactly our problem. We only know one other human in the world" Tom said.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes we do, we're heading there right now! Good luck about the two scientists!" They all sprinted away. Tom and Jerry had grown to like Dennis but not necessarily much of a friend to him.

/

"Ok, you're good to go. But you're not allowed to leave the city until we found out what's going on." The cop said. Conner and Dr. Brad sprinted out of the doors.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!-"

"This is no time to argue we have work to do." Dr. Brad looked stern towards Conner. "I am the boss here. You wouldn't even have a job if it weren't for me."

Conner walked with Dr. Brad not daring to argue with him anymore.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see soon enough." Dr. Brad said with a slight smile.

As they were walking, Dennis spied on them while quietly following them. He had to prevent anymore experiments from going on.

/

Roger was satisfied with his life. His owner treated him well unlike his previous owners who were too busy in their own life to care about him. Roger lay on the couch taking his afternoon nap. He liked to sleep of course, cats liked to sleep. He fell asleep the minute he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, quite the commotion was going on.

"What are you people doing here! What-"

"Heh, we've come to have a little discussion with you Mrs. Hopkins. Do you know about that certain cat of yours?" the first man said.

"Which one? I've had so many for the past few years. Now I have this cat named Ro-"

"I don't care about all those cats. You know which cat I'm talking about." The other guy said.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Hopkins (Roger's owner) asked irritably.

"I will give you one last chance. Admit to all the crimes we committed and we won't do a single thing to you.

"You really think I'll confess to the crimes you've committed. For the horrible deeds you've both done? I will expose you and nobody can get in my way!" Mrs. Hopkins stated with conviction.

"Well, you've left us with no choice, then we'll OW! What the-"

Now Mrs. Hopkins got confused. She had no idea what was going on. A cat jumped on one of the man and was scratching him with his paws.

"Hey, I recognize this cat. I only adopted him a week ago. Wait, what is going on?"

Roger was even more confused. His afternoon nap was just interrupted by two crazy men in lab coats and some strange cat just jumped on one of them. He shook his head thinking it was dream and went right back to sleep.

/

The group dashed their way on the streets hoping to get their as quick as they could. They were getting closer to the truth and they needed it as soon as possible. So things could be the same as they were before.

 _After several hours_

They had finally arrived at their destination. They had no idea what to do but they decided to enter. When they entered the house, things had not been the same as before. It was awfully quiet with Roger sleeping on the couch. But the house was a mess. They all had expected the house to be extremely clean after they had left, unless someone had tried to rob the house or something.

"Jerry and I will check upstairs. Spike and Tyke, you can check the basement since nobody seems to be on this floor."

"You got it!"

Tom and Jerry rushed upstairs while Spike with Tyke on his back went downstairs.

/

"If you won't confess, I will do so myself!" Dr. Brad snickered.

"Let me go!" Mrs. Hopkins yelped. "You can't lock me up in my own house!"

"We just did." Conner and Dr. Brad cackled and left the room.

"No! Don't go! You monsters!"

"Conner?"

"Yes sir?"

"You mind telling me where you kept the cat."

"Ok."

"Also, we're leaving to Peru next thing this morning. No arguments."

"But the cop said-"

"I don't care what the cop said. Besides, if you give him the evidence, he won't have a reason to keep us jailed in the city."

"Fine, sir." Conner moaned.

"Stop right there!"

"Was it just me, or did you here bark?"

"No, I heard it too. Probably just some other pet."

"Yeah, nothing to fear. Ouch!"

"Ugh, another pet attack. Oh please. It's as if they know what we're up to."

"You're actually right about that one." Spike dashed and charged towards Conner who didn't even bother moving away.

"What? OW" this time Spike yelped in pain. Conner's skin was as hard as metal.

"Oh, Doctor. If only your skin was like mine, those pet attacks would have been avoided."

Dr. Brad in return grinned. "I not only experimented on pets, but I gave Conner some injections too incase we got into trouble. As you see, Conner's skin became as hard as steel. I call him The Cyborg."

This time, Tyke couldn't do much as his muscles weren't as strong as his dads.

"Conner, I believe you can eliminate this nuisance now. In the meantime, I have my work to do."

"Ya, like what?"

"Watching _The Simpsons_. I don't know if it will be broadcasting in Peru."

"Yeah whatever. I'll make sure this pup will get added to our collection of experiments."

"Make me proud dude."

Spike couldn't just fight this guy head on. It would cause too much violence. And he would also get creamed in no time.

"Son, make me proud and help me defeat this guy."

"Yes daddy! Can I play with him before leaving though?"

"Oh yeah. You can play with him all you want."

Conner took a tranquilizer from his belt, aiming for Spike and Tyke.

"I'll make this quick."

/

"I can't find anyone. Can you Jerry?"

"No. I guess we should check on Spike and Tyke."

"Hope they didn't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, Hope so."

 **Authors Note: That's it for the chapter. I hope you guys all like this story. Remember to Review if you can. Thank You.**


	7. The Rescue Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, but I've been busy lately. I promise to end this story and I hope you like the way this is going!**

 **The Rescue Part 2**

"ARGHHH!" Dennis was trapped. Trapped like a little helpless ant as a human was about to step in it. He had been imprisoned by 2 stupid scientists. He thought he had the upper hand by sneak attacking on them but he didn't know one thing. He didn't know Conner had a body as hard as steel. Dennis lost a few teeth just by biting his skin. Right now, he was jailed in a tiny room with a few objects like a broom, some napkin rolls and a few boxes. He guessed he was under the staircase. He tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge and he couldn't reach for the door knob. Then he had an idea. He pushed the boxes towards the door and leaped on to them. Then he turned the door knob that he could now reach, to his misfortune the door was locked.

"Rats! Do humans need locks for everything?" Dennis whined in frustration. He wasn't used to being helpless.

/

"This guy is literally invincible! How do we possibly defeat him?"

"C'mon daddy! I'm bored of my toys! I need more! MORE!"

"Trust me son, just watch and learn on how I defeat this guy. You might need to know this if you ever get in a crisis like this and I'm not with you." Spike said confidently.

"So this guy's skin is like metal. What weakness does metal have?"

"FIRE! FIRE" Tyke said in excitement.

"No, that's too hard. WHOA-" Spike ducked for the tranquilizer almost hit him.

"Aw, c'mon! I promise I won't hurt you. We'll take a nice trip to Peru tomorrow."

"Peru? Then we definitely can't get caught."

/

"Nothing like a bowl of Doritos and the Simpsons, my favorite."

Tom and Jerry both stared at the man. The man killed experimented on animals for sport and he was now enjoying himself. No, he had to get punished. Dr. Brad stared at the TV laughing eating the Doritos. Jerry, without stopping himself rushed to the couch. Dr. Brad still looking at the TV, shot Jerry with a tranquilizer without warning. Jerry, after a few seconds slumped over the sofa.

"Jerry you idiot!" Tom rushed towards the living room looking at an unconscious Jerry. Dr. Brad didn't feel like shooting Tom or Roger since he was not in the need of a cat, and also because he was too lazy to lift up his tranquilizer again. Tom tried to scratch Dr. Brad but got hit by a Dorito.

"Ouch! Jeez, this guy doesn't want to turn away from the TV. Fighting the guy was useless so he tried to pick up Jerry. Because of his focus on the Simpsons, Dr. Brad didn't notice when Tom picked up Jerry and walked towards the basement door.

/

Spike and Tyke dodged the tranquilizers with ease though they were starting to get tired. Suddenly Conner stopped. He reached for his pocket and took out a small bundled up net. He opened it up and threw it towards them, they dodged it. They thought Conner gave up because he walked away from them towards a different section of the basement.

"I guess he gave up." Spike smiled. "Too bad he doesn't have any more ammo left."

"Heh, I finally got the bait in my trap."

Spike suddenly realized what Conner had done! All the bullets were just a distraction. The net was also a distraction. What the net released was the real trap. Inside the net was a beaker of a strange substance that spilled when it hit the ground. He must have thrown the same substance that was inside a tranquilizer. But why would he throw something that would be useless when not injected in him. Then it hit him a bit too late.

It wasn't as Spike thought. It was the substance that had been a distraction all along. Conner wasn't aiming the tranquilizers at him either before. He was aiming at the potted plants that were kept in the basement with a window opened for sunlight (The basement was on the first floor). By the time Spike realized what was happening, it was too late. The potted plants grew and grew until they became vines that entangled Spike and Tyke. Conner took a step back so he wouldn't get tangled. He took out his tranquilizer gun and aimed at them to shoot. But as he triggered it, but nothing would fire.

"Wait, what the- there's no ammo in here! Darn it! Whatever, I could always catch some subjects later. I better catch up with dad." Conner muttered to himself as he ran upstairs.

"Guess we'll have to chew our way out huh?" Spike asked. Before Tyke could answer, they heard a piercing scream that echoed through the whole house.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Spike and Tyke saw Conner tumble of the basement stairs with a thump. They noticed that there was a huge bite mark on his foot. And the terrifying fact was that Conner's blood wasn't red, it was white.

"What in the world! First, this guy has white blood. Second, I thought his skin was as immune as metal?" Spike asked in confusion.

"He does? Well, there was nothing strange about his skin when I bit him except for the fact he has white blood." Tom said. "But guys, look at Jerry, he was tranquilized by Dr. Brad. It will be a while before he wakes up."

"Oh, well were kind of tangled here, could you free us?"

"Sure thing," Tom chewed on the hard vines until they were finally loose so Spike and Tyke were free.

"Uh, I don't feel so good. That darn cat got me by the week spot." Conner whined.

"Come on guys, let's go and find the owner of this house. We need some answers," they all searched the basement while Tom was holding Jerry.

/

The doorbell rang. Dr. Brad lazily stared at the TV screen not bothering to open the door. The door kept ringing until there was a huge BANG! The door violently opened while 2 men in police uniforms came.

"There have been some complaints from Animal Care that you have been doing illegal experiments on animals. We also have a search warrant for any evidence that can find you guilty." One of the police men said.

"Remember, if the court finds you guilty, you will be sentenced to life long prison." The police men split up and searched the house in all corners.

"Darn it! This is stupid! I need to do something quick!" Dr. Brad said to himself anxiously. "Wait yes, I will use my most powerful drug yet!"

/

"Arghhh, I can't find anyone!" Tom whined in frustration.

"Quick, I hear footsteps! Someone's coming, we need to hide!" Spike pointed out. They squeezed into a closet and tried to stay unnoticed.

"Conner, what the heck happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, it's just a little cramp."

"I see blood on your foot! Even animals can see your weakness! You're the most useless son I've had! I adopted you in high hopes for your future and now you fail me? You deserve to die!" Dr. Brad blustered.

Conner's only reply was, "Who was at the door?"

"The police."

"Then you shouldn't be saying stuff like that out loud. Someone can hear you."

"For once you're right. They would be coming to the basement any minute. Which is why before you die, you will have some kind of use!" Dr. Brad forced a pill into grunting and wheezing Conner. The pill's effect was complete annihilation.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH" Conner screamed.

"I better escape. The police definitely heard that." Dr. Brad opened the emergency fire escape window and ran out.

"Oh gosh, I wonder what that maniac did" Tom said.

"Whatever he did, it can't be good." They all followed Dr. Brad through the window.


	8. The Rescue Part 3

**The Rescue Part 3**

 **Author's note: This is the eighth and final chapter of my fanfiction.**

 **PS: It would be nice for anyone to send me a review on how you think my story is**

 **PPS: Sorry for the very long delay. I know I promised to finish it a while ago.**

 **Thank You**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Conner screamed in pain.

"What happened sir!" One of the police officers tried to get an answer out of him.

"It's no use! Go call an ambulance!" the other officer said.

"Yes sir!" The other officer popped up his phone and typed in the emergency ambulance number.

"The emergency exit is open! The criminal must have escaped through here.

Suddenly, Conner randomly started punching everything he saw.

"Sir, we are trying to help you! Calm down!"

"ARGH! Stop the pain! Stop it! ARGHHHH!"

"It must be a chemical that causes aggression. He needs to be treated quickly!"

/

"Get him!"

"ARGH! He's too fast! Who knows where he's heading to." Spike said.

"Maybe he has a secret base where he keeps all the experimented animals." Tom suggested.

Jerry woke up to the sound of his own rumbling stomach. He sighed until he found out he was on Tom's back.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"We'll tell you everything later. We can't lose Dr. Brad! Follow us!" Tom said as Jerry got down and started running along with them. After a good 10 minutes, Dr. Brad stopped at front of a house that was probably his. He turns around and sees Tom, Jerry, Spike and Tyke.

"Well well, it seems you've followed me at last."

"We have to make sure we don't get caught in his trap." Tom said.

"There is no trap Tom." Dr. Brad said with a sneer.

"Wait! How did you understand me?" Tom replied with surprise.

"I've worked with animals for my entire lifetime. I've done countless experiments on animals for the greater good. I've done some mutations to my adopted son all for the greater good. So don't you think I would understand you test subjects by now? Of course I do!"

"What do you mean by the greater good?" Spike asked.

"You test subjects must sacrifice your lives to bring more lives! YOU ARE THE FUTURE FOR MANKIND! YOU MUST DIE TO BRING LIFE TO US HUMANS!" Dr. Brad then cackled with laughter. "That one month I was depressed. I was angry with life. I was full of grief. My wife died in a huge. I was all alone. My whole house was destroyed. I was an early scientist back then. I thought that people's life span was too start so I started creating substances out of the organs of dead bodies to increase the human life span. Then I realized this was my destiny! That I was the chosen one! THAT I WAS CHOSEN BY FATE TO BE A GOD! So you see, you test subjects are just vessels for me to create the immortal human being!" Dr. Brad cackled with joy.

"Do you truly believe you're A God?" Tom asked.

"Shut up! I have work to do. You know who your master is, right? Well believe it or not, she sent you to the animal shelter to protect you." Dr. Brad said.

"WHAT?" Spike said in utter surprise.

"Heh, heh heh! SHE KNEW I WAS COMING AFTER YOU! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE THE MOST INTELLEGENT CREATURES TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO ME! Little did she know, that I WAS THE OWNER OF THE SHELTER!"

"We are?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yes, your master found out about it while spying on you every day. She took notes of what you did daily. Then sending you to the animal shelter was her biggest mistake! She thought you would be safe there from people who would like to go after you, but no! Hehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why do you think we're intelligent?" Jerry asked.

"Because I am a God." He pointed a finger at them. "It is my duty to know about the outside world around me."

"YOU STALKER! AND YOU'RE NO GOD! YOU'RE A DEMON! YOU EXPERIMENT ON CREATURES BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN SELFISHNESS-"

"I wouldn't call it selfishness. I call it my duty. The duty fate has given me, and I will fulfill it." Dr. Brad said. Suddenly he started coughing.

"I think it's starting to work. The drug that I took is starting to digest."

"WHAT! A DRUG?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yes, this drug lets me have the DNA of all the creatures in this city. In other words, it lets me have a longer lifespan! BY let's see, *cough! *cough! Uhh, 400 years maybe?"

"400 YEARS!" Jerry asked in utter surprise."

"Yes and, *cough! *cough! ARGHHH! My stomach doesn't feel so good." Suddenly, Dr. Brad fell to the ground with his eyes closed. "What have I done wrong?" were the last words he said before he closed his eyes. Little did he know those would be the last words he said.

"Is he dead?" Jerry asked.

"That was quite disappointing. I was kind of looking forward to fighting him." Spike said.

Suddenly, Dr. Brad slowly opened his eyes. He shifted his eyes around to look at Tom and the others. Then the unexpected happened. It looked like he was growing something on his back that looked like a cat's tail. His teeth also grew longer which shaped into sharp fangs. His feet turned into paws with sharp claws. He also grew birdlike wings. He neither looked like a human or an animal. He was a creature unknown.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaarrr, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH" He grunted monster like sounds that nobody could understand anymore.

"MMM HMNNNN NNN MRRRR" Dr. Brad grunted strange sounds.

"At least we'll get to fight him." Spike said.

"This is the guy who ruined others' lives like FiercePaw, his own son and many different animals. He did experiments for his own pleasure. This is the guy who thought he was a god by doing horrible things. HE IS NO GOD! WE MUST PROVE THAT BY TAKING HIM RIGHT NOW!" Tom exclaimed.

Jerry, Spike and Tyke all cheered.

"NNNN, ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Dr. Brad grunted.

"CHARGE!" Tom shouted.

Jerry had never seen Tom this confident before, he was kind of envying him.

Dr. Brad flew high in the air and dropped to the ground in the speed of a falcon to pulverize Jerry with his claws. Jerry barley dodged the attack by a mere inch.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I got an idea." Tom whispered everyone.

"Got it." Spike said.

Dr. Brad dived in again on Jerry. The moment he was close on Jerry, Spike and Tyke came in and ripped of both of his wings.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dr. Brad screamed in pain.

"Now he can't fly anymore." Jerry cheered.

"Ya forrrrrrgting." Dr. Brad said. "I mm cmpltly immrtal rght NW!" speaking at least a bit of human.

"Not if you take this!" A dart swung and hit Dr. Brad in the shoulder, he drowsily shook around and fell to the ground. Surrounding them were a group of civillians, cops, Dennis, Roger and Mrs. Hopkins watching.

"There you guys are! I missed you all!" Mrs. Hopkins said as she hugged Tom, Jerry, Spike and Tyke.

"That Conner guy is in containment now. He will definitely be jailed but not as long as Dr. Brad will be. I don't think he's going to get lucky in trial this time." One of the cops said. Tom and Jerry looked at each other.

"Do you think life is gonna be the same again?"

"I don't know but I'm glad to be going back home."

"Me too," Jerry said with a smile.


End file.
